Kitty Potter
by theateradic
Summary: Two hidden worlds know about each other, but not that they exist. Hidden from society they dicover each other and a dark secret...
1. If Only They Were Real

**Do I really have to mention that these are like the cats from the musical.**

Mistofelees sat back in his den with the book Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azcaban when his sister, Victoria, walked in.

"Hey Misto"

"Hey Vic" He said not looking up from the book

"What are you reading?" She asked

"a book" He said still not taking his eyes of the book

"Ugh" She said then looked at the spine "Oh, read it already, the fourth one is better"

"So is one and two" he said finally looking up at her for a split second "But I'm reading all of them"

"I've read all the books so far out , but I can't seem to find my copy of the Prisoner of Azzzz..." She trailed of thinking then yelled in realization "YOU STOLE MY BOOK!"

"Oh that reminds me, Vic, can I to borrow your copy of Prisoner of Azcaban, and Goblet of Fire" He said not looking at her this time

"Fine" She mumbled and walked out

* * *

Looney, I mean Luna Lovegood sat on the Hogwarts express with a copy of Old Possum's Book Of Practical Cats. Hermoine and Ginny walked in and sat down.

"Hi Luna" Ginny said smiling

"Oh hello Ginny, Hermoine"

"Hi Luna" Hermoine said cheerfully

"What are you reading?" Ginny asked

"Poems, about cats"

"Really? Oh I know that book, bye T.S Eliot" Hermoine said looking at the cover of the book

"Yes, that one" Luna didn't look up from her book

"You know theres a musical about it, bye Andrew Loyd Webber, it's called CATS" Hermoine continued

"Intresting" Ginny said "Whats it about?"

"Cats of course, mostly about a ball a certain tribe of cats called jellicles hold each year, it's an amazing thing" Hermoine explained to Ginny

"Interesting poems, alot of personification, you know, there probaly real, the Jellilces. They were in an article of the Quibbler a few months ago"

"Really? There real?" Hermoine asked, amused and hopeful

"Yes, in london" Luna said putting a peice of parchment in the book and closing it

"Well you can't always beleive the Quibbler" Ron said from the compartment door "Hello ladie"

"It's is very true" Luna said to Ron knowing very well of his unknowingness

"Wheres Harry?" Ginny asked trying to chnge the subject

* * *

Misto put down his, or Victoria's book and sighed, if only Harry Potter was real.

**I was taking shot at it. **


	2. Will See About That

Mistoffelees put down his finished book. He HAD to get the next one from his sister. He hoped that J.K Rowling would write the sixth book soon. He got up and walked out into the cool night air. It would be dawn soon, he could see the sun peeking up from the horizon.

* * *

Luna put down her book as Harry walked into the compartment.

"Hi Harry" She said Ron and Hermoine stopped bickering about the Jellicles, which they had been doing for the last 20 minutes

"Hi Luna, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny"

"Hi Harry" Ginny said to him "Have a good summer"

"No, but I'm happy to be back at Hogwarts"

"Aren't we all" Ron said grinning

"What were you reading Luna?" Harry asked. He had seen her put down the book, but he didn't see what it was

"Old Possums Book of Pratical cats." She said taking out a copy of the latest issue of the Quibbler

"That childrens book?" He said, reconizing the name from a muggle book shop.

"I was researching the Jellicles" She didn't look up from the Qubbler as she quickly turned the pages

"There not real, you know that right" He laughed

"They could be real harry" Luna handed him the Quibbler and there was the article on the Jellicles.

"Well will see about that"

* * *

Mistoffelees walked around the empty junkyard. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to where he saw the movement and saw a pile of papers. Misto rummaged through the papers and found an old newspaper labeled "The Daily Profit" On the cover was a picture of a boy with a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt. The head line read Harry Potter wins tria-wizard tornament, death acures. Mistoffelees looked in aww at the paper. The picture was moving, just like described in the book, he was real.


	3. Plans For The Holidays

The Hogwarts Exspress pulled into the station. Everyone scrambled to get there things and belongings. As Luna stepped off the train she heard Hagrid, Hogwarts games keeper, shouting "First years, First years over here" She walked towards the thestral drawn carriage, sitting next to Ginny she pulled out the Quibbler and began to read again.

* * *

Months later...

The subject of Harry Potter hadn't come up since Misto had asked Victoria for the next book. It was almost Christmas and Misto was thinking about what to get Jemima. He was thinking maybe a new collar but, no maybe not. He was walking down a street covered in snow mounds that had been plowed from the road that night. He looked around at shop windows seeing nothing he liked when he saw a man across the road in long dark blue robes resembling the ones mentioned in the Harry Potter books. (A/N I should probably mention that Jellicles live along with humans in this fanfiction and to muggles they look like humans, yeah thats important) He looked curiosly at the man. he then shook his head, couldn't be, he thought and continued walking.

* * *

As Christmas break neared Harry told Ron and Harmoine his plan of searching for the Jellicle tribe. They sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall during breakfast

"Were almost of age, we'll be fine" Harry said

"I don't know Harry"Hermoine said sounding scared

"Oh come on Hermoine, where's your sense of adventure?" Ron asked "I think it's a great idea"

"Fine" Hermoine said

"Your going to see the Jellicles?" Luna asked walking towards them

"Yes Luna" Hermoine said

"Can I come?" She asked sounding hopeful

"Of course" Harry said "Easier to prove there not real"

Luna sighed "They are real Harry"

It was settled, they would all take a trip to London to search for the elleged Jellicles. Ginny had asked to come with them and they had said yes so now there were 5 people going during break. They would leave a soon as possible.

* * *

Mistoffelees entered through the Junkyards gate. He sighed, no gift. He walked toward Victoria and Plato's den and entered. Victoria sat on her bed reading a book Marked VAMPIRES.

"Really sis, vampires" Misto asked joking

"Yes Vampires, Plato got me the book as a pre-holiday present" Victoria said

"I need your help, what should I get Jemima?"

"I don't know" Victoria said "But I could ask her" She shrugged

"Thanks sis" Misto gave her a hug and walked out


	4. Your, Real!

The plan was all set. Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny and Luna would go to the Burrow. From there they would go to find the Jellicles. The plan was starting today.

* * *

Victoria aproached her brother who was curled up with Goblet of Fire in his and Jemima's den.

"Jemima doesn't want anything" she said to him. He looked up from his book

"Really?" He asked

"Yes, she doesn't want a thing"

"Um, okayyy" He went back to his book

* * *

They were at the burrow packing for there trip. Mr Weasley had given them some nessesties like a tent which had borrowed from some wizard at the ministrey. The next day they were off.

* * *

Mistoffelees, now out of books to read, helped the Jellicles set up for a holiday ball bye hanging and illluminating lights in really tall areas, using levitation.

"Hi Mistoffelees" A voice said from behind him. He jumps in surprise making all the lights fall down on him. He looked up to see Jemima giving him a concerned look "Sorry about that" She said as she helped him up

"Um, it's ok" He exepted her help and stood up. He smiled at her.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Luna and Ginny walked down a vacant street. A large Junkyard stood before them.

"Do you think...?" Hermoine started

"That thats the jellicle Junkyard, yes" Luna finished. She stepped toward the gate and pushed it open, slowly. The old gate creaked loudly as the group stepped into the junkyard. They walked toward the tyre and saw a black cat human hybrid trying to hang lights with the help of a calico.

The black cat looked behind him and saw them, sstepping down from the platform he stood on.

"Who are you?" He aske

"Luna, and this is Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny" Luna said indicating each wizard

"Wait, your Luna Lovegood?" Mistoffelees asked

She looked at him in slight shock and asked "Are you Mistoffelees?" They stared at each other for awhile then Mistoffelees said

"um, your wizards" Mistoffelees said, mouth a gap

"Yeah, we know" Ron said

"Your real" Mistoffelees said

"Yeah, and so are you" Harry said crossing his arms and pouting

"Wow" Mistoffelees said "I didn't know you excisted"

"Well we didn't know for sure if you excisted" Hermoine said

"yes indeed" Luna said


End file.
